


被踩碎的栗壳

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Obitober快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: OOC：神无毗桥带土出发前。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 4





	被踩碎的栗壳

双节快乐 obitober快乐

i

"咔嚓。"带土被吓了一跳，出任务前高度紧张的神经让他对脚下的声响分外敏感。什么啊，原来是个栗子壳，也不知道是谁没有公德心，吃完后就随意丢在了他门口。带土愣愣地看着门槛下被他踩碎的栗壳，突然回神过来自己又快迟到了。他把栗子壳小心捡起，放在门槛内侧。"我出门了。"他对空无一人的庭院大声告别，把门关好，随即用最快速度跑向集合地。

今天他们要去执行一个非常重要的任务。自带土升上中忍后，哪怕目前是在战争中，也未接受过这样的任务安排了。带土一晚上都没睡好，他翻来覆去，中途口渴，起来激动地喝了一大口水，好不容易有了困意又被尿憋醒。上完厕所他又突然觉得武器没有被好好擦拭，害怕会降低命中率，就这样他在床上摊开绒布把自己的苦无手里剑一个个擦得干净得能映出人影。带土满意地摊在床上，感受着被褥撑起他僵酸的后背。啊，真是舒服。他就这样眯着睡了过去。一觉醒来他发现离集合时间就差半个小时了，带土暗暗骂自己每逢大事就过度紧张激动的坏毛病，忙不迭地洗漱整理。他匆匆抄起苦无收拾进包具。"嘶——"过于锋利多面开刃的苦无把他的手心划拉出了一道浅痕。带土咒骂着自己的莽撞，匆匆把手拿到凉水下冲了冲，挖了一把不知道过期没有的药膏胡乱抹上，赶忙从窗户上蹦了下来。

带土飞奔在赶往集合地的路上，脑子里乱乱的都是栗子壳破碎的声音。咔嚓，他感觉自己还没有完全清醒。这下好了，又要迟到了，又会被卡卡西嘲笑了。还有琳和水门老师肯定也会用无可奈何的眼神看着他。

带土，你有时候真的很废物。他暗暗骂着自己。

ii

人们后面在历史书上学到神无毗桥这一战时，英勇的旗木卡卡西和其老师波风水门是一定会被重点着墨的两个人。卡卡西就此开启了他"写轮眼卡卡西"的威名一生，而波风水门也因摧毁敌人联络部和重要输送点，直接导致了战况的逆转，从而获得高层及普通民众的一致认可，成为木叶的守护者一般的英雄。宇智波带土这个给予卡卡西威名的男孩，在同队医疗忍者野原琳的帮助下，将自己的眼睛给予了卡卡西，却就此长眠于地下。

"宇智波带土，是那个四战的宇智波带土吗？"有人在自由提问时间询问代课老师，正当老师犹豫如何回答这个昭然若揭的事实时，退休了的六代目突然进来。全体立刻起立，卡卡西随意地摆了摆了手，示意他们不要紧张。全体都坐下了，只有那个孩子还站着，他仿佛发现答案现身，兴奋地大声问一脸温和的六代目："六代目，请问，那个给您眼睛的宇智波带土，就是发动四战的宇智波带土吗？"卡卡西依旧温和地弯着眼，手摸着无意识摸上了面罩，他用不大但整个教室都能听到的声音说：

"是。宇智波带土的确给了我眼睛，也的确死于战役。最后，"卡卡西望着窗外远处成荫的树木，淡淡地说："他又是给我写轮眼的宇智波带土了。"

全场一片寂静，提问的孩子在努力捋清逻辑的过程中缓缓坐下。六代目饶有兴趣地翻了下第一排孩子的课本。"神无毗桥之战啊。真是难以令人忘记。"代课老师紧张又激动地说："六代目要不您讲一下当天的经过？"

"我？我就不讲啦。你们的课本上都写得很清楚。不过，我的确有一句话要对你们说。"卡卡西注视着全场亮晶晶的眼睛，这就是未来啊，带土，卡卡西想到了很久以前那个在课上也很努力却总是打瞌睡，鼻子上老挂着在训练场上蹭出来的灰的黑发男孩。卡卡西回过神来，自然吐出那句已经被黑发少年在那天用死封缄在五脏六腑骨骼骨髓的言灵：

"在忍者的世界中，不遵守规则的人是废物，但是连同伴也不顾的人，更是连废物都不如。好，就这样，小林老师您讲得很好，大家继续上课吧。要好好学习忍者的历史哦！不要偷懒～那我继续散步啦。同学们再见～"六代目轻快地在一片寂静中离开。

神无毗桥啊，卡卡西停下过快的步伐，靠在走廊上，往事如开闸的洪水冲向他平稳的心绪。果然，这种事，多少年都不会习惯。

宇智波带土，一直就是宇智波带土。卡卡西沉默地压下帽檐，缓步走出校园。

iii

带土开眼的瞬间，他感到自己的脑神经全部被一只手拉直，又猛地被斩断，咔嚓，又是这样的一声。带土忍受着脑海中的轰鸣，他突然发现对方的每个动作都如慢动作回放，甚至连对方凶恶的表情，飞溅的口水，他都看得一清二楚。他取了那个人的性命，但内心没有任何怜悯。带土转头看向捂着眼睛的卡卡西，痛苦的神情和半边脸的鲜血清楚地映在眼中。卡卡西翕合的呼吸，颤抖的胳膊，在带土心里引起散不去的涟漪。他想起自己和卡卡西走向反方向时，他踩着地下树叶，听着他们呲啦呲啦地碎掉。全身还在因为愤怒和激动颤抖，他注视着自己发抖的手指，知道这次他和卡卡西的友谊是走到了尽头。

只不过是个任务，怎么就到了这一步。琳被人掳走，卡卡西竟然一直都是那么看待他们——如工具，如秸草，随意丢弃，朋友算什么。带土愤怒地捶上树，早上被苦无划伤的细痕渗出微微的血。一切从来不能得偿所愿，那自己还要做个废物吗？带土想到了琳，深深吸气，将最后一丝愤懑呼出去。

卡卡西，你一辈子都别指望我给你送什么祝贺礼物了。

因为我们永远都不会是朋友。

带土后面都很难回忆起"死"那天之前的事情，只是因为发展得太快，肾上腺素将他记忆搅得一团。当他抱着卡卡西的腰把他丢出去时，石头准确地击中他。他听见自己脑海中，还是回响着咔嚓声。

为什么一直是这个声音？带土半截的身体感受着地下硌人的石头，他突然就想起自己温暖的被褥。

卡卡西，你要用这写轮眼活下去。他听见自己这么告诉卡卡西。琳握紧了自己的手，把还没愈合的细痕捏出血来。带土突然就想到，自己再也无法回家，去清理门里面的垃圾。但大脑还在咔嚓咔嚓地响着。右半边什么也动不了，他也看不见什么。那为什么，最后被石头埋起来的时候，耳边响得还是今早那声咔嚓。带土感受着黑暗，没有走马灯，没有回忆，能最后记得的，只有早上被踩碎栗壳时突然而来的心悸。

原来，自己也不过如此，就在这样一个出门踩到栗子壳的普通日子，轻易地死掉。那还会有人发现碎掉的栗子壳，帮他打扫干净吗？卡卡西和琳，会吗。带土陷入昏沉的夜晚中，咔嚓声总算停了下来。

他知道了，自己是非常想活着的。所以才会一直回忆出门的瞬间。

咔嚓，是他的家对他最后的挽留。


End file.
